1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to chocks and more particularly to chocks having a depressed or concealed position and a raised operative position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
No prior art was found relating to chocks having a depressed position and a raised operative position. Some prior art cleats have such positions; however their structures such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,634; 5,535,694 and 5,301,627 are entirely different than the structure of the present invention which is very compact durable and easily serviced.